


Tough Learner

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Arthur tries to teach you how to throw a lasso, but you're not an easy one to learn.





	Tough Learner

“ **Keep your eyes on me**.” Arthur said riding on the back of his horse. “Watch and learn, beautiful.”

He threw a lasso effortlessly and caught one of the wild horses you’ve been following for last hour. You’ve never been good in this, but as Arthur offered to teach you, you decided to give it another shot. But even though you tried as hard as you could, your skills were far weaker than his.

He chuckled when you missed the goal again.

“There’s no reason to laugh, Mr. Morgan.” You pointed with irritation in your voice. “I’m horrible at this.”

“You’re just trying too hard.” He said. “Try to relax first, then focus on your aim and throw the lasso.”

“Throwing lasso on horses is harder than I thought.” You turned towards him. “But I’m curious if throwing it on people is equally hard…”

You aimed at Arthur, threw a lasso and this time you did it. He was surprised you succeeded but tried to cover it with a smirk. You got off your horseback and with one fast move you pulled a rope to yourself, causing him to fall.

“Ouch, love.” He groaned as he hit the ground. “Are you gonna hog-tie me now?”

You knew he was playing with you, but you didn’t mind it. You were coming closer to him when you noticed that the rope got tangled between your legs as walked. Arthur noticed that too and that time it was him to pull it, causing you to fall next to him.

You laughed imagining how miserable you must’ve looked if someone saw you. Arthur crawled closer to you then sat on your hips, grabbed your hands and put them over your head without letting them go. There was no way to escape for you.

“Who’s got trouble now, huh?” He teased you.

“I admit I could’ve thought about it.” You said then whispered to his ear, as he was leaning over you. “What are you going to do with me now, Arthur?”

He smirked kissing you gently. He moved his kisses onto your neck making you moan quietly. His lips were so rough yet you enjoyed it when they were touching your soft skin.

“I don’t really know yet.” He pondered when he stopped kissing you for a moment. “There are so many possibilities. I may start from making you moan for a little bit longer.”

He continued kissing your neck. You moaned again as it felt so good and realized your sounds were making Arthur more turned on with every second passing by. You used the moment of his inattention as he looked in your eyes and you freed yourself from his grip then rolled him on his back this time.

He smiled and pulled you swiftly into his lap so that you were now straddling him. He looked at you with so much interest as you were someone truly extraordinary.

“Arthur…” You said keeping your eyes on him. “ **Let’s do something crazy**. Let’s make love here.”

“Y/N…” He managed to say when you gently touched his cheek with your hand. “I’m glad you’re this eager but I don’t think really think the bare field is the best place for that.”

“Why is that so? Don’t you like the surroundings?” You chuckled. “Oh come on, Arthur, I’m just goofing around.”

“You just threw a lasso on me, girl.” He pointed. “Making love here could be crazier than this? I don’t think so.”

“I did it only because you let me!” You tilted your head. “Am I wrong?”

“Maybe you’re just good at throwing it at me.” He smirked.

“Oh, God.” You burst with laughter. “You’re a terrible liar, Arthur Morgan.”

“Busted.” Arthur grabbed the collar of your shirt and pulled you closer to him and kissed you. After he finished kissing you, you leaned on your forearms and stroked his hair looking him deeply in the eyes.

“I’m happy, Y/N.” He said after a moment of silence. “You make me feel so alive, girl. How have I been living all these years without you?”

“Arthur…” You caressed his lips with your finger. “I’ve been asking myself the same question. I’m just glad I don’t have to live without you anymore.”

“Same.” He put his strong arms around you, making you feel unusually safe.

“I should teach you more often…” Arthur said, lifting himself up. “Maybe you’ll eventually learn how to throw a lasso properly, not on me.”

“There’s a possibility.” You said hugging him tightly. “Supposing we have time for that.”

“Oh, we’ve got plenty, love.”


End file.
